Hurting
by Stephanie1316
Summary: This story is about Chloe and her feelings about Clark and Lana’s boygirlfriend relationship. It’s not like other stories people, this time Clark doesn’t save her. WARNING! A dark story people!


Hurting  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville.  
  
Summary: This story is about Chloe and her feelings about Clark and Lana's boy/girlfriend relationship. It's not like other stories people, this time Clark doesn't save her. WARNING!! A dark story people!  
  
R for wanting to kill herself, language, throwing up, hurting her self.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if this has been done or not, but I'm writing it anyway. I'm not too sure where I'll end it. I hope you like it! I'm like a huge Clark/Chloe fan and I can't just stand the crybaby Lana. (Sorry Lana fans!)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Flames and good reviews are welcome!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
Chloe sat down in a chair at the Torch office and sighed. Tears were threatening to break out, but she held all of them back.  
  
It was lunchtime in Smallville, and she sat there being reminded about what happened in the lunchroom when she entered. What she saw almost killed her, but it didn't, it just made her ran to the girl's room and throw up, like it always did.  
  
She could hardly see Clark without wanting to throw up. So there friendship has been on rocks since Clark and Lana started going out five months ago. Clark didn't even notice he spent more time with Pete and Lana then her. And it was hurting her, extremely hurting her badly.  
  
Pete was there though, trying to confront her, but he can say/do so little confronting words/things that helped her. He tried to talk to Clark but never got a chance because Lana was always on/with him. And Pete didn't want to tell Lana about what Chloe's doing to herself. Pete wasn't supporting Clark's relationship with Lana, and he told him that too.  
  
If Clark spent at least a couple minutes with Chloe, he would have seen the hurting eyes, scars on her arms, pale skin, and tear stains on her cheeks. But he didn't because he was always with Lana.  
  
Chloe finally couldn't help but cry her eyes out. She cried for at least twenty minutes before starting to scratch her self again, hardly enough to break the skin. She cried more with pain, but it wasn't that was hurting her but her heart. ' And it was that bitch's entire fault. She stow Clark's heart for herself.' Thought Chloe angrily. Tears were coming down faster now.  
  
As if her mood changed the weather from bright and shinny sunny day to a dark and wet day in just a couple of minutes. It was raining as hard as it would be if a tornado was coming by, but there wasn't one.  
  
She wished there was one though. She knew it was stupid and very unlike the old Chloe but she wanted to die. But she wasn't the old Chloe everyone knew and loved. It was the new Chloe that every time she saw Clark and Lana together she would ran away and cry and hurt herself. That was the new Chloe. She quit talking to everyone and was getting lower grades in all of her subjects. All she did was work at the torch and cry her self to a nightmare sleep.  
  
Clark was hurting her and didn't even know it, or didn't see the hurting in her eyes, her walk, and her face. All he knows is that he has Lana as a girlfriend and he loves it. His life was perfect. And it hurt her even more to know and see it.  
  
'Maybe I should leave Smallville.' Thought Chloe, she liked the idea but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't just leave Clark knowing, always knowing that the bitch (Lana) was always with him.  
  
She hated it. She hated herself. She hated Lana. She Hated life. She hated Clark yet she still loved him. She hated everything and everyone.  
  
All she wanted was to kiss Clark and make him see what he was doing to her. But she couldn't. Clark was under that bitch's spell. Lana must some kind of power to do that. She just had to.  
  
Of course Chloe only made that up.  
  
" I wish Clark and Lana dated or liked each other."  
  
All she wanted was that one wish. But instead of getting it;  
  
She got news that they were going to get married in June. Her dream wedding Month, she always wanted her wedding to be in June.  
  
And the worse thing about it, Lana was going to have his baby next September.  
  
Chloe was Hurting.  
  
And no one is saving her from being hurt. No one.  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review everyone! Even if it's bad or good, just let me hear/see your opinions!  
  
Oh and I am sooo not like Chloe in this story, just to tell you guys. Don't want you thinking like that.  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PS: I _might_ do another chapter, with a happier story to it.  
  
PPS: Chloe doesn't die. Happy? I wouldn't kill Chloe that would totally be WRONG! 


End file.
